The diaries of Kiera
by KatrinaLinden
Summary: A hundred years ago, the city of Trinira was one of the most wealthy cities of Mìn. Yet, an unknown disaster struck, and for the past century, it has been a wasteland, devoid of life. But will the Diaries of Kiera reveal the secret to the mystery of the town at last?
1. Prolouge: Legends and Discoveries

**Here it is, the story I had first began working on when I joined FFN. Much as I try, I'm sure I will fail in my quest to not have this cliche, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

**1558, Trinira, Mìn (Minecraft). Archeology report**

Trinira. The ancient city, steeped in legend. According to the stories, Trinira, a century ago, was one of the wealthiest towns of Mìn. People of all professions flocked to it, making it also one of the largest. It seemed that this town, it's magnificently built buildings and it's culture would last throughout ages.

But. A hundred years ago, a small group of travelers came to the city and found it in ruins. Entire streets were crushed, and in some places flames still licked through the buildings. Bodies littered the streets, gruesome injuries covering their body. The bold group searched the entire town, but nothing lived. Even the animals were dead, from chickens to dogs, people to pets. Nothing survived. Something had destroyed Trinira, so completely and so suddenly that nothing had escaped. Stories traveled faster than men, and soon many brave adventurers came, but none could find the reason of the destruction.

After a century, the legend of Trinira has become nothing but a story to pass the time. People gave up hope of ever finding the reason behind the destruction.

But not me.

Almost a year ago, I, along with a group of archeologists, explorers and generally curious people (I fit into all categories) traveled from my home town of Charn to the Ruins of Trinira. It was as it had been since the destruction. Not a single house stood whole, though parts of some houses still stood. The city had three main roads, and it seemed the center road had been mostly targeted- nothing surrounding the path stood above half a meter. Amazingly, fires still licked through the rubble in rare cases, possibly there was netherrack in there. And still: Not a thing lived. It was as though the very aura of the place cried death.

We didn't expect to find much during our search-many had searched before us. But nevertheless, our curiosity could not be sated. I was especially interested in the crumbling houses on the outskirts of the town, many of which were still half-standing. Each house seemed to be the same- made of stone bricks, two stories five bricks high, dotted with windows and a double door. Well that's what they would have looked like, except for said fact that not one house was standing fully.

It wasn't until I came across a house with an entire side wall crumbling that I found anything of note. Hanging above the un-hinged door was a charred sign saying **Herbalist** in elegant font. The remains of blasted and rotting shelves lined the front room, behind which a staircase led to nothing-the second floor had been completely destroyed. Beside me Alecs, a cartographer, archeologist and good friend of mine (who dreams of being the first to make a detailed map of Trinira since it was destroyed), was mapping out the house, meaning it was he who realized that the west wall was two blocks thick, unusual compared to all the other houses we'd explored.

Instantly I inspected the inner layer of the wall. It was cracked, the stones uneven. At first sight it seemed to be caused by whatever had destroyed the rest of the city, but at closer examination, you can see the mortar that holds it together seeps out, and the blocks really are cut into irregular shapes. Meaning, most likely, that this extra wall was made hurriedly. Why?

This question, I swear, it is always nagging me. Of course my curiosity was too strong, so I took out my pick -diamond, efficiency III, one of the perks of working for rich people- and began to take down the wall.

Barely had I gone halfway, when I found a small pocket in the stone, barely big enough for my hand to fit. Indeed, my hand could not fit at all, for the space was taken by an extremely ruffled and old book, which, written on the binding in fading gold letters, said: The diary of Kiera Halti.

As any good archeologist can tell you, this would probably rate among the discoveries of the first jungle temple, or nether portals. We had found a _DIARY_ from a _CENTURY_ ago, hidden inside a _MYSTERIOUSLY DESTROYED_ town, that perhaps would be the key to the mystery and legend of Trinira!

**_~ Signed: _****Professor Indilla Shin'en.**

**So yuh- I have little idea what else to say. Expect chapter 2... when it comes out.**


	2. Forest Haunts

**So here we are readers, chapter 1 of my EXTREMELY long-planned ****_The Diaries of Kiera. _****I hope you like all I've written, as I really have been plotting for MONTHS.**

_Never have I expected to see what I've seen today. Dear Notch, 'twas terrible. My diary, I suppose I shall tell this from the beginning of this nightmarish day._

"Wake up! Kiera!"

Mother's cries rang in my ear, and I grudgingly sat up. The sun seeped through my window on a sharp angle, and I sighed, for it was early, and I was tired. Yet mother would not relent, for she came into by room, near dragging me out of my bed. She threw a basket into my arms, instructing me to collect mushrooms. After thrusting me out the door, she slammed it, then returned to her line of patients.

The sign above me, inscribed with my mother's profession, creaked annoyingly. Scowling, I made my way towards the gates of my beloved city, Trinira. Despite the early hour, I had to dodge around a fair lot of people, bumbling around doing who knew what. Clutching my basket, I slipped past the gate and into the forest that surrounded the town. A gentle breeze threw my dark hair into turmoil, my face momentarily blinded by a screen of brown. The wind carefully retreated, leaving the forest alive with colour before me.

Happily, I wandered among the trees, occasionally plucking the mushrooms, some red as blood, others the colour of clay still wet.

I adored the forest, the peacefulness of the trees and wind, the curious animals that would oftentimes pass within my sight. As often as I could free myself of my duties, I would come here. Yet now, I doubt I will return for a long time.

It was not until my basket was near brimming with the fungi I had collected that I caught sent of a most dreadful stench. I tried to dismiss it- a wolf's long deceased prey, abandoned hunter's prize- yet the smell swept up my nose and clogged my brain, for I could think of nothing else. Cautious, I peered around trees, looking through rustling leaves. It seemed the source would not be found, yet I at last caught sight of a patch of white in the far corner of my eye. turning around, I saw a tall man robed in white, his face familiar.

"Professor Stewart?" I remembered aiding my mother with the sickness of the scholar's wife, shortly before she passed away.

In reply, he uttered a heart clenching groan, and lurched towards me, arms outstretched. I skittered back in fright, my breath and heartbeat as though I were racing. Another step and Stewart left the shadow of the trees, the sun illuminating his greenish face. He looked up at the light and uttered a second moan, before retreating back to the darkness.

"Are you sick? Are you hurt?" My words were ignored, and, braving the light, he lunged at me. Crying out, I fell, and my arm lay in his sickened hands. As he stared down at me, the stench pulling bile through my throat, a strange expression of hunger crossed his face. He pulled his spare hand towards my throat.

Screaming, I pulled away, stepping out of his reach. Indecisive, I wondered whether I should bring my mother. Would I be able to find him again? Whilst I pondered, Stewart attacked once more, this time getting a hand around my throat. I kicked at him, but it only made his grip tighter. I could no longer scream, my throat was so constricted. I closed my eyes, a tear squeezing out of one.

A sudden gust of wind whooshed in my ears, yet I felt no moving of the air. Following was a thump, like a rock thrown into softness. Stewart's grip slackened, and I jumped away.

A final groan, and the professor fell back as a heap, a long, light-coloured arrow reaching from his chest. Behind the corpse, her bow still drawn, was a strange girl. Her black hair rolled around her shoulders, coming to hang at her waist. Her skin was paler than the moon, as though she had never seen daylight. In her hand was a longbow, fashioned, it seemed, from birch. Her hair covered her eyes, yet I knew she was looking at Stewart, even as an expression of satisfaction crossed her mouth.

"You killed him!" My voice, amazingly, was accusing and shocked. I cannot explain why I was angry at her. Perhaps a lifetime of helping heal others made death seem an unspeakable crime.

The girl straightened up, and her hair shifted before her face. Gasping, I stared at her eyes, her supernaturally bright purple eyes. She stared back at me, her eyes hard as though I were the criminal. Her pale lips opened.

"He was already dead."

"What does that mean?!" I exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at the corpse. "He was sick, sure, but he was moving! Walking around!"

"You shall learn soon, Kiera, that death is not what you think it is."

My body froze as I heard my own name come from her mouth. I looked up at her, planning to demand how she knew my name.

Without allowing me to speak, she continued on, "I know you're frightened, but please, trust me. The world is in grave danger. I need your help."

Promptly deciding she was mad, I pivoted around and ran. As much as I tried to retain my composure, I was near crying by the time I came to my home. Thrusting the basket into mother's chest, I scrambled up to my room, wherein I sit now, writing.

Never. Never. Never. Never shall I go back into the forest again. Never shall I forget this. Never shall I go to _her_.

**Whew! There we are! I am SO sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories guys, I've been so distracted by certain idiots getting me banned from certain servers, other annoying stuff, and Real Life. Yup, real life has ACTUALLY been affecting me. Plus I've been a bit lazy, so I really apologize.**

**OC are needed in this story- I've got a whole city to create. Please have them all human/minecraftia. Most description = More chance I use it.**


	3. Motherly Love and Purple Dust

**Okay, good and bad news? Which one do you want to hear first? I'll say the bad news because RAAAAAAAGHRRRR I'VE LOST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALLLLLLLLLLLL MY FILES, ALL THE CHAPTERS I'VE HALF WRITTEN, DUE TO THE FACT I'VE LOST MY MAC AND WORD HATES PAGES RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

**The only reason I can do this chapter is I only wrote a tiny bit. I can, of course, try and write the others, but I simply do NOT feel like it, because I am far too pissed at windows. If you know any simple way of transferring…**

**Okay, good news now. This story is part of a mega crossover with Flu, Exb, HPE and LexiLopezi! We're currently on the 3****rd**** chapter, if you haven't already, go read Broken Realities! Because I only wrote a little bit, is it OK to say I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT?**

**Now, onwards!**

_Oh diary, ever since the dreadful day in the woods, I have not returned, excusing myself with chores around the town. Much as I try to forget, I seem to see the stranger's eyes everywhere, glowing like purple lanterns from within shadows._

"Kiera! Get over here, _now!_"

Obeying my mother, I snatched the bandages from my desk, more first aid supplies strewn across my bed. Running down the stairs, I catch sight of a girl who'd fit into the fairytales my father would tell me, her golden hair pushed behind her neck, wincing as my mother applied a herbal mix to her hand, which was bloodied and swollen.

"Variety of cuts and bruises, some small fractures in the second finger, only small." Understanding my mother's diagnosis, I placed the bandages on the table beside the girl's hand, walking to the back of the room. My mother worked downstairs, a simple herbal shop barring the way to her true profession, healing. The back wall was stacked with shelves that touched the ceiling, each holding a separate herb or other healing mineral, none of them, sadly, labelled. A couple of drawers later, I found a bottled concoction; external antiseptic. Unfortunately, the vial was utterly empty. Seeing me stare, mother brushed past me, wordlessly opening a drawer, pulling out a bunch of dark brown, strong smelling things, like spruce-brown, tiny un-opened flowers. Grabbing a pestle and mortar from the bench, she tossed the cloves inside, instructing me to grind. No more was said, but I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Returning to her patient, she ordered me to add half a clove of garlic, not even looking as she questioned the stranger as to the reason of her injury.

Stabbing at the mix as though it was the cause of all my anguish, I briefly heard that she had been attacked by a wild cat, which, in turn, was fighting 'Sarah', her pet.

The second the mix was grinded to a pulp, mother ordered me to add as small an amount of water as I could, ensuring the mix was 'as paste like as possible'. Her voice was mundane, like she was talking to a servant, a servant she hardly expected to get the job right.

As I walked over with the thick paste, I studied the patient. Her eyes were a lovely blue, but they looked at me with disdain. Studying her wool-and-silk embroidered dress, the colour of the sky in the earliest hours of the morning, pure light blue, I understood her. Didn't make me not want to press the cold stone of the pestle and mortar onto her damaged hand, though. Sighing, I set it down beside the bandages, out of her way, reaching to dab it on her cuts.

"No Kiera, I will do that. Why don't you go outside for a while?" Ignoring her, I went the other way, up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door, I swiped all the medicinal items off my bed, laying down on it with a long sigh.

"I heard what happened down there. I am sorry for you."

Yelping, I turned to see the girl from the woods, her bright eyes lowered, pale fingers twisting into midnight hair. She really seemed to feel empathetic, but I didn't trust her.

"What are you? "I was aiming for _who _are you, but the harshness in my voice warped the question.

She replied to both. "My name is Aurora, preferably Aura, and I am an endergirl, a child of the End."

Before I could register her name, or ask what in Mín was the End, my mother's footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "Meet me just outside the gates, as soon as you can." Aura's voice was barely a whisper flickering into my ear as I turned to the door.

Mother opened the door and her eyes caught behind my shoulder, shock and anger crossing her face. Spinning, I opened my mouth to yell at the _endergirl, _or perhaps to scream and pretend I did not know her.

"Kiera! Must you make such a mess?"

I merely blinked at the purple dust that lay in a cloud behind me, blowing around the room due to my open window. "Sorry mother. It must have been swept in from outside."

Scowling she left the room, instructing me to clean up then meet her downstairs. I followed her down, grabbing a broom from under the stairs. Whilst I climbed up, my curiosity battled with my common sense. Shaking my head in indecision, I opened my door, only to find the dust had gone, dissolved into the air. "Okay, I'll go," I whispered aloud, and excitement fluttered in my heart as my decision linked me with the unknown.

**Okay, I need ****_more _****OC's. Yeah. I only got one from Avi, and she may crop up later, but I'm indecisive as to how. And we introduce Aura more, quite a lot of spoilerness can be gained by Broken Realities… Maybe I should hurry up… XD**

**If you liked, review, If you don't review why :P. I love to see your comments, good or bad, and hope to get another chapter out soon…**

**Argh.. windows.**


	4. A Murderer and a Thief

**I know. I haven't published in nearly a month. So here I go. This month, I'm going to ****_try _****and publish as many chapters as I possible can. No promises, but hopefully I will get a bit more out than usual.**

I could almost feel the oncoming rain. The sky was overcast, and the town was almost as dark as night. I crept to the gate, not wanting anyone to see me. Few people were out, and those who were hurried to shelter. I scurried past the wall, looking around me. I felt like a criminal, hiding in the shadows, but I could not stop my feeling of dread.

The doubt I had dismissed earlier was returning to me, I began to think I had been wrong to come.

"Kiera!" A voice hissed through the forest. "You came!"

Aura stepped closer, her eyes almost glowing in the dimness. She held her bow warily, eyes flicking around the town entrance. Her limbs were tense.

"What is it?" I whispered, her fear spreading to me.

The Endergirl's eyes lowered. "I have been dreaming."

I was just about to run away, sure she was insane.

"Would it surprise you, Kiera, for me to be able to see the future?"

Suddenly I realised it wasn't so impossible. How else would she know my name, where I lived, and so on? And why else would she be so worried?

"Wh-what's going to happen to me?"

I saw Aura's sympathetic smile. I saw her shaking hands clenching the hem of her shirt. I saw her feet, still touching the ground only at her toes. I saw all this, and the fear that ran through me made me dizzy. Seeing me wobble, Aura, with alarming speed, threw her strung bow into a quiver that rested over her back and threw her arms around my shoulders, steadying me.

"It's fuzzy, Kiera. But the future isn't as bad as you assume." I looked up at her kind purple eyes.

"You're lying." She smiled. Helping me up, she led me through the forest. She took me to a clearing, the trees around us branching out to create a leafy ceiling. Heaped in the centre were packets of food, herbal medicines and other items stolen from the town.

"Thief and a murderer," I muttered, surprising myself with the lack of accusation in my voice.

Aura didn't hear me. She was looking up at the sky, her face blank. Suddenly she blinked, shaking her head. "You should go back to town before it rains. Your mother will soon start to look for you. Come back here whenever you can."

Nodding, it was only until I was halfway back to town and the rain was pouring down that I wondered whether it was guesswork that caused Aura to say that, or if she knew...

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

The next morning was Monday. Unable to escape the town due to the hunters and woodsmen who worked harder than ever at the start of the week, I resumed to wasting my time wandering the streets of Trinira.

As I was heading from the markets with my lunch- a steaming bowl of soup, I heard my name being called. Looking up, I saw Ethan, his soaked blonde hair covering his eyes. Smirking, he informed me of how his older brother, annoyed at Ethan's questions, picked him up, walked to the fountain at the end of his street, and tossed him in.

I laughed, imagining the scene. "Did you ask why he did that?" I asked, ducking as he threw his fist laughingly towards my face.

"So what's new for you?" I froze at the question, thinking about Aura.

"Mother's getting even worse. And Angelina hurt herself trying to help her cat." Ethan smiled at this, walking on and getting me to help brainstorm ways we could make Sarah's death seem like an accident.

The Salingers were a family of upper-class, spoiled people, each of them looking down on anyone with a cent less than they. Ethan and myself took to great lengths to help Angelina Salinger feel as miserable as possible. He and I often hang out on the hidden ledge between Angelina's rooms and one of the massive house's corridors. We would imitate sounds of dying animals, especially cats.

Today though, I was silent, barely able to fake a smile as Ethan twittered and shrieked. The pile of supplies Aura had collected came to mind. As hard as I tried, I could not remember seeing any meat or animal products among the items. I leaned back against the wall, wondering if the beautiful and intelligent girl on the other side was a better candidate to help Aura than me, with my messy brown hair and freckle-covered skin.

**So a bit of a cliffhanger, not much. Thank you to PokeMinecrafter for Ethan. And I managed to get Angelina back. No spoilers, but she will definitely be a somewhat important character.**

**So yeah. Look for more chapters soon. Bah!**


End file.
